


Identity Crisis

by Foodmoon



Series: Tobirama Senju is Missing a Few Mental Pieces [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Assumed non-con/dub-con, Do not share for profit, F/M, Kanro is an ass, M/M, Mako is confused but offscreen, Mentions of concubinage, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tobirama is an oblivious menace to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodmoon/pseuds/Foodmoon
Summary: Yagmur really,reallywishes he knew which way was up in this new situation.
Relationships: Masashiro Hatake/Yagmur, Masashiro and Mako Hatake
Series: Tobirama Senju is Missing a Few Mental Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some crappy writing.

Yagmur is…really not sure about anything. Much, that is.

He’s sure he’s clumsy as fuck in his newly female body. Which is an impossibility made reality that makes his skin creep with horror and has him cringing in terror when he remembers the pain the change brought with it and the red-eyed, silver haired demon who administered it.

He’s sure he will never, ever refuse to obey or answer Tobirama Senju unless his new master orders it directly.

He’s fairly sure that his new master is the only thing between him and dying, and that his master is not even positive that he wants him- her.

And while he’s not really certain what he felt once upon a time for his birth clan and events had been too abrupt after his capture to leave him anything but numb about it, he’s 100% sure that his former clan’s forceful adoption policies have resulted in all of them being killed. Well, he says all, but he really means any ninja or civilian who wasn’t smart enough to surrender on the spot when given the opportunity. Most of the ninjas hadn’t and all who had are younger than he- she is, while quite a few of the civilians had. Only two children had died, casualties of accidents rather than design, because apparently Konoha liked rescuing children.

So, while Yagmur’s life seems to be mostly uncertainties now, he supposes that he should quit freaking out so much and ground himself with the few things he _is_ certain of. That…is simply a bit difficult when facing the wolf-sharp gaze of the Hatake Clan head, assessing him for the first time because he had been gone during Yagmur’s capture and the subsequent destruction of his clan village. The man looks like he wants to eat him and not in a good way. He flinches and lowers his gaze to the man’s chin to avoid those eyes, to avoid shaking to pieces and crying himself- herself sick.

The man makes a noise of approval, at least he _thinks_ it’s approval, and asks, “What can you do?” _What’s so special about you that a clan of kidnappers would bother taking you?_

“Uhm. My kekkai genkai is if there’s mist or fog or rain, snow or hail, I can turn it different colors. It’s not permanent? But it can act as a temporary marking. It’s not an illusion. Erm…it’s not very useful. I think some of my birth clan could make the different colors do different things? But I don’t know how to do that. I can do a variety of wind and water jutsus and…that’s about it? Oh, a couple genjutsus too, but I’m not very good at them.”

“Interesting. If not what I was asking. What is your worth that I should let my clan member keep you?”

“Oh.” He- She cringes. “I- Uh. If it’s alright with you I could be his…wife? And…give him children? Or-Or concubine, i-if you don’t think I’m worthy of that. Or just his slave and- and take care of his son? I don’t- I’ll do whatever he tells me to. I’ll do _anything_ , as long as he doesn’t turn me back over to that demon.”

The Clan head blinks. “The- Masashiro, is he talking about Tobirama Senju?”

“Ding, ding, ding. Got it in one, Kanro-sama.” His- Her new master replies in a dry tone, apparently unfazed by facing his Clan head. “Apparently the sex change jutsu is torture if done roughly to someone who is chakra sensitive. Tobirama-sama says that the same one didn’t hurt _his_ Hatake husband nearly as much.”

Kanro-sama’s posture abruptly changes to more alert. “His husband is Hatake?”

“Apparently he’s got him stashed in a different timeline. At a guess, the one in the future that Izuna-sama sometimes mentions. Mako reminds him of his eldest.”

“Ah, so that’s why he dotes on him. We were wondering.”

Masashiro snorts. “You Clan heads are a bunch of gossips.”

“I resemble that remark.” Kanro-sama agrees, nodding amiably and relaxing. “Alright. Your little concubine, or wife if you prefer, is restricted to Clan grounds until Tobirama forgets she- he? exists. Get yourself some pups on him and teach him Konoha’s laws. You’ve needed someone to watch Mako for a while now, anyways.”

“I have.” His- Her master agrees. “Thank you, Kanro-sama.”

“Thank you, Kanro- Eep!” He starts to echo, only to be rudely pulled to his feet mid-sentence. Fortunately Kanro-sama looks amused, not angry, so he shuts up and lets Masashiro hustle him out of the house.

Outside, he is abruptly released, and he stumbles in Masashiro’s wake as the man grumbles, “I _knew_ he was going to say that. He’s an ass, as usual.”

“Uh. Uhm. I th-thought he was being kind?”

Masashiro snorts. “Really? He was just interrogating you for his own amusement. Kanro knows very well that you’re no threat. Tobirama-sama wouldn’t have given you to me if you were. And he has no grounds to force me to give you up in the first place. He literally has no say over what I do with or to you. The only case he has cause to intervene is if I punish or harm you to the point that it severely threatens your health or life. Which I don’t plan on doing, ever.”

Yagmur almost faceplants in relief to hear that. “I don’t- I’ve never- I’m _willing_ , but I’ve never- Uh.”

“Had sex?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll teach you as I feel like it.”

He- She trips, yelps and collides with Masashiro, who doesn’t even have the decency to grunt at the impact. “I’m sorry!”

Masashiro chuckles and picks her up. “The sex change fucked with your balance, didn’t it?”

Yagmur flushes, hides his face against his master’s shoulder and nods in embarrassment. _He hasn’t been this uncoordinated since he was three!_

“It’s cute. And you’re too light to be a burden. So stay put.”

“Okay.” He- She says, answer muffled. Yagmur’s _still_ not sure if his master wants him, but at least it seems that he has no intention of giving him- her up.

**Author's Note:**

> Kanro ( _甘露 (kanro) meaning "honeydew"_ ) Hatake- Current Hatake Clan head.
> 
> Yağmur ( _Unisex name. Means "rain" in Turkish_.)- Lime green hair, kekkai genkai that can affect the color of precipitation for a time. Has a slave seal and cyclical sex change jutsu tied to Masashiro, courtesy of Tobirama. Chakra sensitive. The physical changes have made him clumsy. Traumatized by the sex change jutsu, he’s willing to do just about anything to avoid a repeat of the pain level involved. Doesn’t think he really has the option to object to anything if he wants to live _(but eventually will figure out that’s not true)_. Not entirely sure if he should try to change his pronouns or not. Currently female.
> 
> Masashiro Hatake- His son Mako was kidnapped by Yagmur and his now deceased teammates. He now is Yagmur’s defacto master. Widower. Keeps waiting in vain for Yagmur to struggle against his situation. Slightly appalled that he finds Yagmur’s clumsiness and anxiety terribly cute.
> 
> Mako Hatake- So far an only child. Masashiro is his father, his mother is deceased. Was kidnapped by Yagmur’s team and rescued by his father and Tobirama when his absence was noted. Reminds Tobirama of his own son. Not really sure what to think of this ‘ _tou-san’s new pet_ ’ thing.


End file.
